1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a home networking system and an admission control method thereof. More particularly, the system and the admission control method thereof can enhance the quality of service of a home networking system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, multimedia entertainments are considered primary applications in a digital home. With the popularity of computers, the popularity of wide-band networks and home networking systems being enhanced, and consumer electronics such as digital cameras, digital video cameras and MP3 players being on hot sales, the more effective sharing and managing of multimedia information has been an urgent issue.
A home networking system is the core of the digital home and is in communication with media servers, base stations (e.g. access point, AP), and terminal equipments, such as computers and other electronic equipments with communication abilities. The media servers provide various video and audio data, such as music, movies, films, and images. The terminal equipments receive the video and audio data from the base stations through wired or wireless networks.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a packet 1 format applied to a conventional home networking system. As shown in FIG. 1, the packet 1 consists of a media access control header (MAC header) 10, an Internet protocol header (IP header) 12, and data 14. The video and audio data are transmitted in the home networking system according to MAC addresses and IP addresses of terminal equipments.
In a conventional local area network, a random back-off mechanism is used before transmissions of packets to achieve collision avoidance. The IP header includes a contention window (CW) column and an inter-frame space (IFS) column, which determines a waiting time before a packet is transmitted, i.e. the collision avoidance is made through random back-off mechanism. However, under the condition that the transmission probability of each packet is equal, as soon as network congestion is brought about, a real-time packet can not be transmitted immediately, causing the decline of the network quality.
Therefore, the main scope of the invention is to provide a home networking system and an admission control method thereof, to solve the above-mentioned problems.